I am a Den-Den Mushi
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Dur, dur d'être un escargophone... (Crack!fic. Ne pas prendre au sérieux.)
1. Traumatisme

**Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour, Crack!fic

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note :** J'ai récemment été très marquée par une fanfiction, qui m'a tellement remuée et chamboulée que, pour me remonter le moral, je suis allée déterrer ce vieux recueil de crack!fic, qui date de la fac _(et non, je ne compterais pas les années que cela représente, merci bien)_. Du coup, j'ai eu envie de republier ce délire, dans la foulée. (Oui, Grise, c'est complètement à cause de toi que je dépoussière ce recueil !)

Ces textes ont déjà été publiés sur fanfic-fr (et y sont toujours, en théorie). Ce recueil avait même _(à cette époque lointaine et reculée)_ été sélectionné par le Grimoire et par le forum Fic Is Not The Enemy.

* * *

 **Traumatisme**

 _\- Sanji, tu pourrais faire frire l'escargophone ? J'ai faim ..._

 _\- Hum... Non, le faire frire lui ferait perdre sa saveur. Il faut le cuire doucement à la vapeur pour qu'il conserve son moelleux, puis le faire rapidement revenir dans du beurre, pour le croustillant. Accompagné d'une poêlée de champignons pour relever le goût, et ce sera un délice ..._

 _._

Le Den Den Mushi se réveilla en sursaut, tellement fort qu'il se cogna les antennes à l'intérieur de sa coquille.

Son pauvre cœur battant la chamade, il se recroquevilla dans le recoin le plus profond de sa carapace, recherchant la forme rassurante des spirales de son enveloppe protectrice. Il entendait encore les voix, terribles et diaboliques, résonner dans son esprit. Ou bien ricochaient-elles contre les parois de sa cuirasse défensive, tel un écho aux airs de requiem ? Les humanoïdes étaient-ils là, à quelques pas, prêts à l'extraire de sa précieuse coquille à l'aide d'une fourchette aux dents acérées ?

Un frisson convulsif parcourut le mollusque qui se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même.

Le souffle court, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un cinquante centimètres, l'escargophone tendit l'oreille, dans la crainte que les voix redoutées ne s'élèvent encore une fois dans le silence de cette nuit qui serait peut-être sa dernière. Il attendit, haletant et terrorisé, que sonne le glas sur sa morne vie de gastéropode, que résonne le chant de la mort à ses antennes tremblantes.

Mais rien ne vint.

Nul gargouillis d'un ventre affamé que rien ne peut combler, nul gémissement impatient empreint d'une gloutonnerie insatiable, nulle plainte quémandant de la friture de mollusque. Aucune voix exposant d'un ton détaché une recette de cuisine aux allures de rubriques nécrologiques dans le journal du soir, aucun tintement d'instruments de tortures maquillés en ustensiles de cuisine, aucun crépitement de gazinière transformée pour l'occasion en bûcher funéraire.

Ni glas, ni requiem.

Juste le silence.

À la fois terrifiant et rassurant. Terrifiant car c'est dans le mutisme que se fait à chasse à l'escargophone, dans la furtivité que la main du chasseur se referme sur sa proie. Rassurant car il connaissait suffisamment bien les humanoïdes pour savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir très longtemps sans faire du bruit, en particulier le glouton éhonté qui voulait le faire frire.

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, le Den Den Mushi trouva enfin le courage de sortir une antenne de sa coquille.

Craintivement, l'appendice explora les alentours et finit par reconnaître les contours de l'infirmerie du Service Grands Traumatismes du Centre Psychiatrique pour Escargophones Défectueux. Le gastéropode lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un affreux cauchemar à présent disparu dans les brumes de la nuit.

Apaisé, le mollusque retourna se blottir dans sa confortable carapace, rassuré à l'idée que ces affreux pirates étaient loin, et qu'il ne les reverrait jamais plus. Rasséréné, il ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée l'accueillir dans ses bras.

.

 _\- Sanjiii ! J'ai faiiiim !_

L'escargophone ouvrit des yeux exorbités et se réfugia, tremblotant, dans les tréfonds de sa coquille.

Parce que le sommeil, si propice aux résurgences du passé, était devenu son pire ennemi. Parce que ses rêves n'étaient plus que le reflet de ces terribles souvenirs qu'il aurait tant voulu effacer de sa mémoire. Parce que les ténèbres ne résonnaient plus que de ces voix craintes et redoutées.

Parce que la nuit était devenue son fléau.


	2. Paradise Revolution

**Paradise Revolution**

 _Quelque part sur Grand-Line,_

 _Île de Baltigo..._

 _._

\- On vient de recevoir un message de l'équipe d'infiltration !

\- Faites voir !

Le lieutenant Maximilien attrapa d'une main pressée la feuille de parchemin tendue par le jeune révolutionnaire qui venait de débouler dans son bureau comme s'il avait Akaïnu en personne à sa poursuite. Ses yeux vifs parcoururent rapidement les lignes codées et son visage se transfigura peu à peu comme le contenu du message lui était dévoilé. Il arbora au final un air terriblement grave, le genre d'expression que l'on réserve pour les soirs de fin du monde.

\- Il faut prévenir Dragon de toute urgence ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant de sa chaise.

.

 _Il faisait bon._

 _Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, mais parfaitement tiède. La température idéale pour tout mollusque normalement constitué. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas la moindre petite brise, pas le moindre mouvement d'air, pour le plus grand bonheur des gastéropodes._

 _L'atmosphère était chargée d'humidité, leur peau gélatineuse s'hydratant parfaitement sous cette hygrométrie de rêve, la surface de leur coquille se perlant de minuscules gouttelettes de rosée. Le sol était recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau sur laquelle il était si agréable de glisser et de se prélasser. Des averses, légères et rafraîchissantes, survenaient à intervalles réguliers un peu partout, apportant un confort et un bien-être sans pareils aux escargophones rassemblés là._

 _Les Den Den Mushi auraient presque pu se croire au Paradis …_

 _._

\- Il n'est pas à son bureau !

\- Ni dans les salles de réunions !

Les révolutionnaires se succédaient devant Maximilien, et les faits se confirmaient un peu plus à chaque seconde. On avait cherché partout, passé les bâtiments au peigne fin, ratissé l'île dans tous les sens, mais toujours aucun résultat. Dragon demeurait introuvable. Le lieutenant serra les dents, inquiet et nerveux. Bon sang de bonsoir, le Chef de la Révolution ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Il était forcément quelque part !

\- Et Emporio Ivankov ? Il ne sait pas où il se trouve ? interrogea Maximilien.

L'homme qui lui faisait face eut sourire gêné, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- C'est à dire que …

\- Et bien, quoi ?

\- Hum … Ivankov est également introuvable …

.

 _C'était l'extase._

 _Tout autour de lui, il ne voyait que de larges sourires, joyeux et enjoués, des mines réjouies et apaisées, des yeux étincelants de bonheur et de plaisir. De discrets éclats de rire venaient ponctuer le ballet des soupirs bienheureux des gastéropodes._

 _Tous se complaisaient dans cette atmosphère humide et tiède, dénouant leurs muscles tendus par le stress et l'effort, relâchant la pression omniprésente qui pesait sur eux. Chacun ne pensait plus qu'à profiter de ce précieux instant de détente et de relâche, de cette eau qui ruisselait de toute part, de cette humidité ambiante si douce et agréable._

 _Seul l'escargophone noir, le seul de leur bande, affichait un air un peu ahuri et déboussolé._

 _Mais cette espèce-là avait toujours été un peu arriérée, et de façon générale, guère appréciée de ses congénères. Car en plus de capter les communications des autres, ils étaient un peu lents d'esprits et ne possédaient pas une once d'humour. Bref, il était le seul à ne pas profiter pleinement de ce traitement de faveur, jurant un peu au milieu du spectacle des Den Den Mushi joyeux._

 _._

\- Lieutenant ! Nous les avons trouvés !

\- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Maximilien. Où sont-ils ? Et que diable fabriquent-ils à une heure aussi importante ?

Cela faisait deux heures que toute l'île était en effervescence. Chaque révolutionnaire avait été réquisitionné pour retrouver les deux têtes pensantes du Mouvement. Bien que parfois un peu extravagant - en particulier Ivankov - ils n'auraient jamais quitté le QG sans prévenir quelqu'un. Or, personne ne savait où les deux hommes se trouvaient, et un vent de panique avait soufflé sur les hommes. Que deviendrait la Révolution sans Dragon à sa tête ?

\- En fait Lieutenant, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous veniez voir par vous-même …

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Le soldat ne répondit pas et fit signe à Maximilien de le suivre. Celui-ci, septique et un brin inquiet, lui emboîta le pas de mauvaise grâce, se demandant à quoi rimait toute cette histoire. Ils prirent les escaliers et descendirent dans les niveaux souterrains, plus bas que le Lieutenant ne l'aurait cru possible, puis traversèrent un couloir au bout duquel se tenaient agglutinés un groupe de révolutionnaires, se pressant contre une porte entrouverte pour observer le spectacle ayant lieu dans la pièce attenante.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le lieutenant se fraya un passage au milieu de la foule, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de la salle mystère. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea de stupeur. Bouche-bée, yeux exorbités, il observait la multitude de Den Den Mushi rassemblés autour de Monkey D. Dragon et Emporio Ivankov, qui _arrosaient_ généreusement les gastéropodes de communication, pour le plus grand plaisir de ces derniers. Maximilien battit des paupières, éberlué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? demanda-t-il, toujours sous le choc.

L'initiateur du mouvement révolutionnaire resta de marbre, tout entier plongé dans sa tâche, mais la Reine des Travelos tourna son énorme visage vers lui et, brandissant un arrosoir en forme de tête d'éléphant, lâcha :

\- Bah quoi ? Il faut bien décompresser de temps en temps ! Yeeehaaa !


	3. Love-Love Mushi

**Love-Love Mushi**

 **Coquille Jaune -** Non, sérieusement ? Tu as vraiment été... _là-bas_?

 **Trois-Spirales -** Bien sûr, puisque je te le dis !

 **Une-Antenne** _(avide) -_ Raconte, raconte ! Comment c'était ?

 _Trois-Spirales sourit avec orgueil, et se plaît à faire languir ses deux compagnons. Il gigote dans sa coquille pour trouver une meilleure position, se nettoie consciencieusement les antennes, avant de daigner répondre._

 **Trois-Spirales -** Tu n'imagines même pas !

 **Une-Antenne** _(empressé)_ **-** Allez, arrête ton cirque, et raconte !

 **Trois-Spirales** _(savourant son succès)_ \- D'accord, d'accord, cesse de trépigner ainsi, tu vas mettre de la bave partout.

 _Il prend une grande inspiration._

 **Trois-Spirales -** C'est un endroit merveilleux. Il y fait voluptueusement chaud. On a l'impression d'être dans la plus douillette des coquilles ! Douce au toucher, mais magnifiquement ferme. L'air y est rare, mais délicieusement parfumé. Et l'on a beau être malmené dans les sens, on ne prend jamais aucun coup. Cela absorbe tous les chocs, et les transforme en délicieuse caresse...

 _Une-Antenne, subjugué par le récit de Trois-Spirales, bave._

 **Coquille Jaune -** Tu pourrais te tenir !

 **Une-Antenne -** C'est plus fort que moi, rien que d'imaginer y être...

 **Coquille Jaune -** N'importe qui aurait aimé avoir une place dans le soutien-gorge de Nami la Chatte Voleuse, mais c'est pas une raison pour nous baver dessus. C'est dégeu !

 **Une-Antenne -** Peuh ! T'es juste frustré, parce que le seul soutif auquel tu as eu droit, c'est celui de la vieille Kokoro de Shift Station.

 _Coquille Jaune devient tout pâle. Il se crispe et ne dit rien pendant un moment._

 _Puis, soudain, il se détend._

 **Coquille Jaune -** Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

 _Trois-Spirales se penche pour parler à l'oreille de Une-Antenne._

 **Trois-Spirales -** Il vient d'effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, j'ai l'impression.

 **Une-Antenne -** Tu crois ?

 **Trois-Spirales -** Ouais, en même temps, je le comprends.

 **Une-Antenne -** C'est vrai. Le soutien-gorge de cette vieille alcoolique...

 _Une-Antenne se fige soudain et Trois-Spirales ne tarde pas à faire pareil. Ils restent tous les deux immobiles sous le regard absent de Coquille Jaune. Puis tous se détendent et regardent autour d'eux d'un air un peu perdu._

 **Une-Antenne -** De quoi on parlait, déjà ?


	4. Le dernier pissenlit

**Note :** Voilà, on arrive au bout de ce que j'avais écrit à la fac, quand ce recueil loufoque est né dans mon esprit dérangé, après une overdose de cours d'anatomie. J'écrirai peut-être à nouveau sur nos chers amis gastéropodes, probablement même, mais je ne sais pas quand. Les publications seront épisodiques et très irrégulières, en fonction du temps et de l'inspiration.

* * *

 **Le dernier Pissenlit**

Il était énorme.

Seul, au milieu de la lande déserte, il se dressait tel un pilier vers le ciel. Émergeant de la terre sèche et friable dans un tumultueux entrelac de racines brunes, il s'élevait avec majesté, tel un dieu venu des profondeurs. Sa longue tige duveteuse était confortablement nichée dans le creux de deux sublimes feuilles d'un vert doux et tendre, qui appelait aux gourmandises les plus défendues.

Dans une courbe gracieuse, la hampe florale s'achevait sur un capitule altier, duquel s'ouvrait comme dans une cascade les lumineux pétales d'un jaune éclatant, aussi brillant que l'astre solaire lui-même. Les étamines dansaient avec volupté dans la brise du soir, comme une invitation.

Il l'avait repéré le matin même, de loin.

Au moins soixante-dix centimètres.

Et depuis, il avançait, inlassablement. Irréductiblement attiré par cette gâterie inespérée, le jeune escargophone laissait derrière lui une longue traînée de bave collante, peu souciant des mises en gardes maternelles contre les dangers à s'éloigner et à s'isoler du groupe.

Mais à la vue de ce trésor inespéré, de ce saint parmi les saints, le Den-Den Mushi n'avait pu résister et s'était lancé à l'assaut de cette salivante friandise.

Il y était presque !

À peine trois centimètres le séparaient encore des feuilles oblongues, d'ici quelques instants, il pourrait enfin goûter à cette merveille qu'il avait gardé en ligne de mire pendant toute la journée. Toute son attente, tous ses efforts seraient enfin récompensés et il pourrait jouir de cette gourmandise tant prisée.

Plus que deux centimètres !

Il y était, enfin … !

« Oh ! Un pissenlit ! C'est sûrement le dernier de la saison ! »

Et alors que de ses antennes tendues il effleurait enfin le Graal, l'objet de ses convoitises fut soudain, et avec une violence déchirante, arraché du sol et emporté dans les airs, laissant le pauvre gastéropode seul et malheureux devant un cratère de terre retourné.

Disparu ! Envolé son dessert tant attendu ! Volatilisé son met favori ! Parti à jamais...

Quel désespoir, après une lutte si acharnée, après cette course haletante, que de voir l'expression de ses désirs s'évaporer, se dissoudre dans le néant, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vague odeur, savoureuse et cruelle, ultime souvenir d'un festin inaccessible devenu fantasmagorique.

« Oh, regarde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Chopper ? »

« Un escargophone... »

.

« Ça tombe bien, le dernier avait mystérieusement disparu... » dit Robin.


End file.
